Well known outdoor barbecue grills typically comprise a frame portion having a plurality of vertical leg members, a cooking vessel supported on the frame portion, a hinged lid, and one or more side and front shelves. It is well known to provide brackets for selective pivotal movement of the side and front shelves.
Examples of well known prior art outdoor barbecue grills are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,895,068 (Hannigan et al); 4,667,652 (Bunton); 4,979,437 (Giebel); 4,924,846 (Peacock et al); 5,076,257 (Raemer et al); 5,076,256 (Raemer et al); 5,090,398 (Raemer et al) and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,619 (Fitzgerald et al).
One disadvantage of the known prior art barbecue grills is that the assembly thereof is often complicated and time consuming. For example, where the barbecue grill includes a large number of small parts such as brackets, bolts, nuts, screws, etc., the purchaser of the grill may become frustrated in assembling the unit due to misplacement or loss of many small parts, as well as instructions which are difficult to understand, and parts which are difficult to connect, etc.